


Camp Trip Redux

by Ichirinsa



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bi bi bi babey they're all bi, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Time Skips, no beta no editing I die like a soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: Summer has come, three years after the Inaba Mystery has been solved. In hopes of everyone distancing themselves from society to just relax and hang out, the Investigation Squad agreed on a weekend-long camping trip to ring in summer vacation.Chie and Yukiko, however, have some ideas on how to do that proper.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Satonaka Chie/Amagi Yukiko/Hanamura Yosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Camp Trip Redux

Three years after the Inaba Mystery, it’s begun to feel like a far-flung dream by now. By this point, other concerns have easily usurped those memories. For some members of the Investigation Team, college is now a responsibility requiring full attention, while others are at the threshold of entrance exams. Regardless of it all, of all the years that pass by, of all the tests and hours spent studying alone, everyone has kept in contact. Sure, Naoto and Rise have been the busiest of the entire squad, but even they have managed to frequent group chats.

And at long last, they’ve finally found a window of opportunity to see each other once more. Summer has arrived, granting them a momentary reprieve from their ceaseless burdens. It took some time and coordination to vote on the first thing to do, but the ultimate choice fell to a camping trip. Their experiences with technology -- and, for many, a constant accompaniment of media attention -- fed into the decision. With the help of more practiced campers, they’ve prepared their belongings, packed all the food they’ll need for the weekend, and triple-checked their bags.

Yu finds a spot to park at the campsite, and everyone files out to stretch their legs and breathe in fresh, natural air. The only two people left in the car are him and Yosuke.

“So, like… are you and Rise a  _ thing _ , or…?”

Yu answers the gaze with a confused squint and a tilt of the head.

“C’mon, man, she’s practically been hangin’ off your arm the moment you picked us all up in Inaba.” Yosuke prods Yu’s arm with his elbow.

But Yu shakes his head. “I think she just missed me, is all. You remember how much of a flirt she can be.”

“To you, maybe.” At long last, Yosuke opens up and extends his arms and legs with a groan. “Freedom at last! Junes has been difficult for the last month.”

Teddie turns around, fists stoically on his hips. He’s… proud? “Maybe because  _ someone _ got a promotion!”

“Really, Yosuke? That’s fantastic!” As if having read his wishes, Rise hops over and loops her hand under his arm. “Mr. Moneybags over here, huh?”

“Oh, please.” Despite his words, he makes no motion to shoo her off. “Even Teddie’s gotten his fair share of bonuses. I hear he’s even started seeing a lady friend recently.”

“Ayyy, good fer you, bud.” Kanji is already underway in assembling the first of the tents for the trip. Well, trying to, anyway. Naoto is nearby offering her assistance. Seems he still has it for her, even years later.

“Why thank you, Sir Kanji.” Teddie tears a wallet from his pocket and produces a foldout containing picture after picture of him and a beautiful brunette. She’s chubby, adorable, and has a smile that could win awards. They look absolutely enamored with one another. “Her name’s Hanako! Actually, I think she went to school with all of you. The name rings a bell, but…”

“Oh, that Hanako? I hear things are going really well for her nowadays.” Chie taps her chin pensively. “If news reached me right, she lost some weight and ended up as a plus-size model for some big brands.”

“Yep! That’s my Hana-chan!” Teddie’s expression beams with the radiance of pride.

Yukiko is helping Chie with the stakes of another tent, ever-so-slightly pouting. “It’s too bad Nanako couldn’t join us for this trip. I would’ve loved to spend time with her. How’s she doing in school, Yu?”

“She takes after her big brother. A lot of friends, good grades, fantastic at soccer.” Yu unfolds a table and preps its surface with assortments of snack foods and small coolers of drinks. “Boys line up for her and she shoots them all down. She’s not far from being the same heartbreaker that you were in high school, Yukiko.”

Chie grumbles. “You’re one to talk, Yu…”

“Hm?”

“Nothing!” Her eyes jolt wide before she refocuses on the task at hand.

Before long, the setup is complete. Four tents, logs around a campfire, a place to eat and prepare food, even some hammock setups for ultimate relaxation. Unlike the catastrophe Mystery Food X from years past, Yukiko’s curry is a delight. It seems her time with the cooks in the Amagi Inn hasn’t been for naught. Yu plucks strings at an acoustic guitar, Rise hums along, and the afternoon hums with merriment, abuzz with the liveliness of their reunion.

Naoto interrupts him from his playing, however. “Yu, I’ve appreciated your assistance with recent cases. You’re already proving to be a fine detective.”

“That means a lot coming from you, Naoto. But to be honest, I used Dojima-san as a bouncing board for some of my theories. If you’re thanking me, you ought to thank him, too.”

“Then I shall.” Naoto impales a marshmallow atop a stick, then hovers it over the flame.

She’s surprised, then, when Kanji shoves his marshmallow directly into the fire until it’s a flaming black husk. He extinguishes it with one puff of air, then rends it from his torching implement. The display is ravenous, and he doesn’t realize it until after the deed is done. As he swallows, he bashfully coughs and apologizes.

The sun sets, the group catches up around the fire, and then they retire to their selective tents. Teddie and Kanji share one, Naoto is with Rise, Chie rooms with Yukiko, and Yu is holed up with Yosuke. They’ve since shed their shirts in the summer heat, and are laying down, reminiscing into the wee hours of the night.

“I always love getting to see all of you during the summer.” Yosuke rests the back of his head on his hands as he lays. “As much as I miss those adventures with you… it’s nice to be able to relax now. The world isn’t ending, nobody’s being kidnapped… it’s just us.” He tilts his head to Yu -- also laying down, though propped up on his elbows -- and can’t help but notice he’s even  _ more _ built than he used to be. His eyes linger, but he’s thankfully interrupted from anything uncouth.

“Hey, Yu, Yosuke, open up.” It’s Chie, speaking in a hushed whisper. “Yukiko’s here, too.”

“What, why?” Despite his protests, Yosuke unzips the tent and grants them entry regardless. “Why d’you even wanna come in here anyway?”

Rubbing her elbow, eyes averted, Yukiko ducks in. “Well, we just wanted to talk and all.”

“Did you not get enough of us around the campfire?” Suddenly it’s no wonder Yosuke doesn’t have a girlfriend yet.

“Oh, shut up!” Chie playfully slugs him on the arm. At the very least, she knows her own strength enough to not harm him. “Yukiko and I were in our tent talking about the camping trip we took back in Yasogami as second-years and… we wanted to join and chat just like we did then.”

“Come on in, then.” Yu takes the initiative to close the zipper behind them as they find seats.

The group forms a circle, each seated upright and admittedly somewhat tense. “Funny that both of you can reminisce about that whole thing. Thinking back on it… it was pretty awful.”

“So many details I’d rather not recall.” Yukiko shakes her head. Her eyes drift into a forty-yard stare.

Chie looks side to side, then tries to lift the mood. “Well, hey, it wasn’t  _ all  _ bad. I actually kinda liked sharing a tent with you guys.”

“Is that so?” Yosuke actually chuckles. Once upon a time, he might’ve given them a hard time about that. “I’m surprised. Here I thought you would’ve felt unsafe with us.”

“The opposite, actually. We felt better with both of you than in our other tent.” Yukiko looks back up as she addresses Yosuke. Simultaneously, they both seem to realize that nobody in the tent is wearing too much in the way of clothing. Those thoughts are derailed.

“Especially with King Moron roaming around like a drunken patrolman.” Chie’s shoulders shake with a stifled laugh. “You really saved our hides. I don’t think we would’ve gotten much sleep if it weren’t for you.”

“Good to hear. Even better that we didn’t get in trouble for it.” Yosuke nods rhythmically to himself in affirmation. “We could’ve gotten waaaaay in trouble for it. Maybe even expelled.”

“Eh, we were fine. Morooka was too hungover to even notice. He walked by a girl leaving a guy’s tent and everything. Didn’t even bat an eye.”

Yukiko is impressed and surprised in equal measure. “You saw that detail, Yu? Here I thought we needed to be overly cautious, but I guess not…”

“Honestly, getting to talk and share that tent was one of the only good things about that whole trip. Everything else kinda sucked.” The goggles of nostalgia are finally off. Yosuke doesn’t seem to mind.

“Then this’ll be our do-over!” Chie pumps both fists with determination. “We’ll make this trip everything that one could’ve been. No, even better!”

And they laugh, lighthearted and joyous and deep in the throes of youth. They regale the various details of the trip from three years prior, brainstorm on how to improve each aspect, and make plans to act on their musings.

After all the conversation and deep thinking, they all drift asleep before they even realize they were drowsy.

It isn’t until Yu wakes up in the middle of the night that he notices Chie and Yukiko still present. The four of them paint an adorable picture huddled together: Chie spoons Yukiko ever so lightly, Yukiko is on her side, face to face with Yu, and Yosuke is on the other end from Chie, cuddling a pillow while positioned just about touching butts with Yu.

“Are you awake, Yu?” Yukiko is hardly audible, or visible, in the pitch black.

“Yeah. Can’t sleep?” Even with their foreheads almost touching, Yu remains nonchalant.

“I can, yeah, but…” She reaches a hand forward and rests her palm against his chest. “Um. Goodness, I don’t know how to put it.”

“Is something the matter?” Yu’s eyes finally adjust to the dark. There Yukiko is, scraping her eyes up and down his body, biting her lip.

Just behind her, Yu can see Chie’s steady breathing, one arm wrapped around Yukiko’s waist, tucked approximately an inch underneath the hem of her shirt. “Not entirely, no.” When Yukiko’s eyes finally reach Yu’s face, she becomes painfully aware that he witnessed the journey her pupils made across his figure. “I-I…”

She shuts her eyes, then gently lifts her hand from Yu’s chest, up to the nape of his neck. With as little noise as humanly possible, she pulls him in, then presses her lips to his. Yu can feel her barely containing desperation behind the motion. Clearly, she wants to kiss harder, guide him closer.

Even so, he’s taken by surprise when she slips a tongue into the kiss. Without hesitation, he reciprocates the gesture. He tugs at the collar of her shirt, and meets her tongue in full. Their intermingling is a dance, graceful and delicate, with a raging undercurrent of very obvious lust.

She backs up with a sudden gasp. When Yu’s eyes open, he can see why: Chie is awake now, nibbling at the shell of Yukiko’s ear, guiding her hand tantalizingly up Yukiko’s shirt. Her voice is raspy with interrupted sleep. For some reason, she doesn’t sound particularly upset. “Yukiko, I thought you were gonna wait for meeee…”

Yukiko shudders at the heat of her words. Only by biting her lip harder does she stifle a whimper.

Yu must be dreaming. “Wait, both of you…?”

“Y-yes.” Yukiko can barely keep her words steady. “We wanted this all those years ago, too. But we only recently talked about it when we planned this trip.” Her hand abandons its place on the nape of Yu’s neck as she brings her palm to her mouth. From behind that bastion, Yu can hear a muffled whine -- the result of Chie’s hand reaching her breast, marking its arrival with a squeeze.

“C’mon, give me a turn with him, Yuki-chan…” Chie drags her lips along Yukiko’s neck, a trail of kisses in their wake.

Yukiko finally surrenders, if only to halt Chie’s attempts at forcing more lewd noises from her lungs. “Okay, fine. But I want him back soon.”

Chie is far less graceful than Yukiko. She impatiently leaps over her, then straddles Yu in a rush. There’s nary a second before she plants her hands on his collarbone and forces her lips to his. The motion is far too swift -- their lips mash, their teeth softly collide -- though that clumsiness subsides in moments. Interspersed among the kisses, Chie bites Yu’s lower lip, grips her hands against him, and eventually grinds her hips on his. As if that wasn’t enough, Yu feels Yukiko nibble at his neck. Her breathing is heavy, labored, even frantic. She’s been holding this back for… who knows how long.

When Chie parts, a messy string of saliva trails between their tongues. Her eyes don’t leave Yu’s as she licks her lips, sizing him up like a buffet. She brings one hand to Yukiko’s head, through the pure black of her hair. Yu feels her purr at the touch, a warmth she sighs into his neck. “Here I thought I’d be the one to start this.” She scratches Yukiko’s scalp so, so lightly. “You weren’t kidding. You’re desperate for it. How many times have you imagined this on your own, hm?”

Yukiko whines a complaint into Yu’s skin, where it dies on impact.

“Unless you want me to wake up Yosuke, too?”

At that, Yukiko finally parts her lips from Yu’s neck. “Please, please, please. I want all of you.” The words hardly pass past a breathy whisper.

“Then let’s give him a surprise.” Chie’s grin is devilish, mischievous, and a hundred things besides. She lifts the hem of her shirt skyward, over her head, then flings it directly onto Yosuke’s face. Underneath, her breasts, perky and petite, are exposed. Remorsefully, she lifts herself from Yu’s lap as she nudges Yosuke’s back.

No sooner than Chie’s given her the opportunity, Yukiko has angled Yu’s face to bring him into another deep kiss. Deeper than the last. Bolder. Her desperation is bursting through the seams.

Yosuke tosses the shirt aside, grumbling and upset. “Whaddya want, Yu, I’m trying to-- Oh.” When he’s craned his neck to ascertain whyever his roommate decided to rouse him from slumber, he’s instead greeted by the sight of Chie, topless and blushing and ravenous, with a backdrop of Yukiko replacing Chie on Yu’s lap. She grinds more, even harder, half-formed obscenities falling against his lips. “Oh.”

“I had to leave my spot for this. C’mere.” Chie tugs Yosuke toward her, and he is all too happy to comply. Just as her kiss with Yu before, she is merciless, greedy. Yosuke moans into her lips, surprised.

She falls to her back and wraps her legs around Yosuke’s waist, clamping like a crocodile on its prey. Already, she can feel a rising stiffness from his pajamas. He only momentarily aborts the kiss. “All of you are surprisingly casual about this.”

“Yukiko and I dreamt about doing this on that school trip for years. Just give it to us.” Chie forces his lips against her neck, where he bites, kisses and slowly trails downward.

Yu hardly finds a moment to help Yukiko out of her shirt, but as soon as she’s free of the garment, she positions herself to tug away her shorts and underwear in one swoop. Not a second after, she’s doing the same with Yu’s pajamas. Now naked, she locks eyes with his cock and bites her lip. From this distance, he can hardly notice as she traces her fingertips down her belly, down her pubic bone, lower, lower, lower.

“If I knew I had this effect on you, we could’ve done this far earlier, Yukiko.”

She doesn’t even grace him with a verbal reply. She lifts his shaft with her free hand and kisses the base while murmuring, fluttering her eyelids at the texture against her lips. Something beyond those eyes is primal, craving. Yu loves it.

With little warning, Chie is laid down next to him. Chie tears his eyes away from the sight of Yukiko swirling her tongue around his head, one certain motion to yank him back into a ravenous makeout. The moans against his lips betray that Yosuke has begun his own work on her. He kisses her thighs in concert with the rock of his fingers inside of her. Part of his mind is still confused about this whole incident, but he’s not about to question sudden sex from Yukiko and Chie. Each motion of his fingers elicits whines from her mouth and an embarrassing moisture between her legs.

She grips one of Yu’s hands and brings it to her breast with the same hasty confidence he’s come to expect of her over the years. She motions for him to squeeze, to get his fill of her. He’s happy to give her what she wants, pinching and rolling her between his thumb and forefinger. With his free hand, he tangles his fingers in Yukiko’s hair -- not as any effort to control her pace, as she’s decided that on her own. Steady, tantalizingly slow. Even in the darkness, Yu can see the glistening arousal spreading on her thighs.

Chie’s moans intensify into Yu’s mouth. With one peek, he sees the source: Yosuke’s tongue against Chie’s clit, fingers still busy at work. His focus is commendable, really. He doesn’t even stop when Chie clasps her thighs around his ears and  _ squeezes _ . Judging her lack of composure, she doesn’t have long left. She’s given up on kissing Yu, instead burying her mouth against his neck in some token effort to muffle her words.

“Fuck, Yosuke, you are  _ good _ at this. And Yukiko, you put on such a good show.”

At that, Yukiko’s doe eyes glance upward. She doesn’t relent, no, very much the opposite. The rhythmic bobbing of her head accelerates. Her tongue and lips drag across every nerve on Yu’s cock. With one hand, she rubs the remaining (admittedly, generous) length of his shaft. She desperately wants this. Even without words, Yu knows what her eyes are saying: “I’m begging you to cum.”

The sensation fluctuates up, down, growing in intensity with each pass. It’s a buildup of pressure, an implosion waiting to happen. He’s at the precipice of the next crest, anticipation flooding his body knowing that the touch of a feather could send him over the edge.

And Chie’s next words act as a dropkick to toss him over. “Let him cum on that pretty face of yours, Yukiko. I know you want it.”

Yukiko obeys. For the first time in a few minutes, her mouth finally leaves Yu’s cock. She angles the tip just so, all while her hand keeps up pace. “Please, Yu,  _ please _ .”

It’s overkill. Yu was already fucking  _ skydiving  _ toward the looming outburst, but this combination sends him careening into the orgasm. It’s like a dip in a hot spring -- soothing and stinging warm all at once, in waves of heat. Each buck of his hips sends another string of cum over Yukiko’s face. Her eyelids flutter with each drop, she cranes her head and opens her mouth in a plea for any of it to bless her tongue -- a prayer that is, of course, heard and granted.

Chie isn’t long after. On the tail end of Yu’s orgasm, she locks eyes with Yukiko’s blissed-out expression, glazed in Yu’s cum, and she crams her lips against Yu’s chest. Her fists ball the fabric of sleeping bags, desperate for anything to keep her on this earth while her orgasm jolts her entire body. After she comes down from the high, Yosuke is magnanimous enough to relent.

“A good girl as always, Yukiko. You did great.” Chie’s former energy has faded, if only temporarily. With a more languid movement, she carries herself down to Yukiko -- still near Yu’s cock -- and runs her tongue to collect the cum gathered on her face. The way she laves each drop, one could swear it’s a delicacy.

“Dude.” Yosuke brings Yu back from heaven. “This is… wow.”

“Yeah.” Yu’s eyes trail over Yosuke’s body, down his shoulders and his chest, to his abs and the obliques that trail beneath the tent he’s pitched in his pajamas, and  _ why the fuck is he still wearing clothes. _ “Get those off, Yosuke.”

“Uh, seriously? Are you sure…?”

“I’ve seen how you look at me, dude. I know you’re not straight. Likewise, okay?”

“...Don’t tell anyone yet, alright?” Despite bashfulness, Yosuke complies. “Just… let me ease into it. The whole thing is kinda new to me.”

Yu is amazed at what he sees. Yosuke’s cock is  _ huge _ . At least seven inches, probably more, girthy, and even just pleasant to look at. And that’s saying something for a cock.

The two are interrupted by the motions from their periphery. Chie is on all fours, having forced Yukiko onto her back for easy access to drag her tongue across Yukiko’s pussy. In between a long lick, she addresses the two boys. The voice is muffled somewhat against Yukiko’s flesh, but the words are clear.

“I don’t care which one of you it is, but I need a cock in me  _ now. _ ” She wiggles her ass as an invitation, though the facade of control she’s trying to maintain has all but slipped.

“I’m still recovering. All yours, Yosuke.”

“With pleasure.”

Yosuke positions himself behind Chie, then teases her with his tip. Even just that is enough to bring goosebumps along her body. Not content to keep her waiting, he slides himself in. In spite of his size, he can easily glide the whole length into Chie. No surprise, given how ridiculously turned on she seems to be.

He starts slow. A necessity he’s learned, as well-endowed as he is. Each tantalizing thrust elicits a groan from Chie, directly against Yukiko’s clit. That, in turn, brings a lengthy moan out of Yukiko’s lips as she clings to Chie’s head, forcing her between her thighs. It’s a telephone game of arousal, where one motion is a scream into an echo chamber -- and it intensifies, exponential in its reverberance.

Not content to stand by and watch, Yu creeps forward and wraps his lips around Yukiko’s breast. Amidst the muffled whimpers, he catches a good glimpse of Chie being fucked into more deeply eating Yukiko out. It isn’t the first time he notices, but Chie is lean, toned. Her arms, her core, her thighs… god damn. She takes notice of his ogling, of course, and puts on a show. Starting with a wink, then continuing as she arches further, throws herself back against Yosuke harder. Her eyes roll back at the motion. She’s in heaven.

Almost as much as Yukiko, it seems. “Fuck, please don’t stop. Both of you. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ .” She’s bucking her hips more desperately against Chie’s face, pulling her hair into her fists. Yu abandons his post at her chest, then eases up to her ears.

He leaves the pad of his thumb on the plump of her lip. Dissatisfied, she sucks on the digit as he whispers in her ear. “Cum for us, Yukiko. You’ve earned it.”

Immediately, her back arches. Her hips grind against Chie’s face, she sucks on Yu’s thumb with unchecked zeal. Seconds pass, and she’s still riding the high. She moans against his finger while her blissed expression intensifies and crooks the edges of her lips into a semi-satisfied grin.

As she finally comes down, she lifts herself suddenly. “More, more, please. I neeeeed more.”

And Chie guides herself off of Yosuke’s length. She takes Yukiko into a deep, deep kiss. Their dance of tongues is more obvious than before. Yukiko clings to Chie’s jaw, content at the taste of her own arousal. When they break, Chie warbles into her ear. “Do you want to take Yosuke for a ride? You’ve been so good for me, for us.”

Yukiko can only nod. She presses her hands against Yosuke’s shoulders, forces him to his back, then straddles him. Chie and Yu look on at the sight, both exhaling an aroused breath. Yukiko grinds against Yosuke’s shaft, leaving him slick and getting ready for more. Before he can get too used to it, she reaches down, lifts his cock, and ever so gently lowers onto him. She shivers at the sensation, more filled than she thinks she’s ever been in her life. For an instant, she doesn’t so much as move. She just rests her hands against his pubic bone, bites her lip, relishes the feeling.

“Oh no, I’m not going to just stand by while this happens.” Chie moves forward as well. She places each thigh on either side of Yosuke’s head, looming over him to admire his handiwork. “Just tap my thigh if you need to breathe.” And in a single motion, she brings her slit down against his mouth. After she’s found a comfortable rhythm grinding against his face, she kisses Yukiko once, twice, then fully. They moan into each other, satisfied and desperate in equal measure.

Then, Chie notices Yu’s cock growing rigid once more. “Oh, you look like you’re ready for more. C’mere.”

Yu complies, happy to please. He stands to full height, hardly inches away from the roof of the tent, and Chie devours his length in one motion. She glances up to him with doe eyes, showing off that she can keep him deep in her throat for so long. Of course, this happens as she moans with each run of Yosuke’s tongue against her. She can only handle that for so long before she needs to back off. Her mouth has left Yu a mess. He’s panting as he takes in the sight -- Yukiko riding his best friend into oblivion, Chie bobbing her head with her lips around his cock all while grinding against Yosuke’s face… it’s quite the spectacle.

Yosuke speaks some muffled tones against Chie’s pussy. Even despite the interference, all three of them know the words. He’s close. Yukiko is relentless. She wants it, craves it, needs it. Her pace is redoubled. She’s doing everything she can to keep relatively quiet, biting her lip, then covering her mouth. Yosuke’s moans intensify, then grow creakier, then become accompanied by the roll of his hips against Yukiko. He’s cumming, spilling every single drop deep inside of her, and she’s greedily accepting every bit.

The sight is enough to push Yu closer to the point of no return. Chie can tell just by looking, just by the shift in his facial expression, his grip on her hair, the way he’s panting. She grins, then hastens around his shaft, determined. He knows what’s coming, knows how intense it will be, knows that she won’t stop until she can taste his cum.

His orgasm hits him in waves, as if it were more than one in a grapevine of ecstasy. It hits him like a blinding white light, like a cold heat spreading through his entire being, like a radiation tingling every nerve. When he’s fully back to consciousness, Yukiko and Chie both are sharing his cock, one on each side. Yosuke is finally free to breathe freely once more, not that he was ever complaining before. But as Yu rides out the lingering remnants of his own orgasm, he can’t help but notice that Yosuke is still hard as a rock.

When he’s finally free from the two women obsessing over him, Yu leans down and takes Yosuke’s length in his mouth. It’s been some time since he’s sucked dick, but judging by the reaction, it still feels fantastic for the lucky recipient. Yosuke seems hesitant at first -- he mentioned before to be eased into this, but Yu thinks this will do just that.

So, he addresses the uncertainty. “Oh please, Yosuke. As if seeing me in drag during the culture festival didn’t awaken something in you.”

Yosuke grins, then rests a palm on the back of Yu’s head. “You’re not wrong.”

Chie and Yukiko both admire the sight, then join in on worshipping Yosuke’s cock. In between the brief chances she gets to kiss his shaft, she finally gets a word in edgewise.

“This camping trip is gonna be amazing.”

The other three agree. Wholeheartedly, enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing through P4G and thought to myself during the camp scene "Hm, this could make for a fantastic foursome setup" so I did
> 
> Writing smut is so much fun


End file.
